


His Father’s Armor

by ZoinksSc00b



Series: Boba’s Tea [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mand'alor Paz Vizsla, Mpreg, Omega Boba Fett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoinksSc00b/pseuds/ZoinksSc00b
Summary: Sometimes Boba wondered if his father would have been proud of who he had become. Would he have looked at Boba as the child he left behind or an unrecognizable stranger? Boba hoped his children would never need to ask the same question. Besides, his father didn’t have any partners who could have watched over Boba after he died...Boba had four.OrBoba collects men like how a Mandalorian collects children.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Jax (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Boba Fett/Luke Skywalker, Boba Fett/Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Series: Boba’s Tea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101392
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	His Father’s Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to have more one-shots, so there will be ship-specific one-shots. This one is Boba/Luke, but it is establishing all the ships. Don’t worry I have content for all.

Boba didn't take off his armor unless necessary: when he wished to bathe, to sleep, to have sex, or the times where it had been torn from him like he wasn't the rightful owner. Somehow, it always felt like he was leaving a part of himself vulnerable beyond his earthly flesh. 

Nevertheless, he had to take off his armor for certain occasions even if he didn't want to. His father's armor had to be redone after he reclaimed it, but there had been a new development so he had to shape it again. Usually, armor would be molded as one aged and it was a natural process, but it had been about a decade since he had last seen his armor. 

Boba remembered his father talking about a brief time where his armor had been stolen from him and how ruthless he had been in retrieving it. Boba didn't feel like his story quite matched with the carnage his father described, but he had felt the same detachment and desolation as his father and the Mandalorians before them. It was a loss of identity that Boba was used to. 

Boba was a Mandalorian, but he would never title himself as such. He had allowed people to make assumptions of him for years, so he truly didn't care anymore. He was independent of what were considered the proper Mandalorians. However, he followed the Resol'nare, spoke the language, wore his armor, believed in the Manda, and planned on teaching any children he had the Way. But, even with that, some would never consider him a true Mandalorian and who was Boba to contest?

He was merely a clone after all. There was absolutely no tie he felt to the Mandalorian culture that was remotely like his father's.

Wait.  _ There was.  _

He had been lost and empty during those years he had wandered Tatooine in Tusken robes and no end in sight. Of course, he knew where he was physically, but the mental part had always been a question for him. Ever since his father had died, there was a disconnect and he had only recently started understanding who he was. 

Accepting  _ who _ and  _ what _ he was. He had always known, yet he ignored it in favor of what he thought was right. 

What he  _ preferred _ to be right. 

Bo-Katan was correct, he was a clone, but he wasn't ashamed of it anymore. He was still his father's son, both in blood and spirit unlike the rest of his aliit, and that was all that mattered.

He was in his early forties when he came to this conclusion so better late than never he guessed. 

It seemed to be worth it because he had never felt more complete than he did where he currently was. Being a bounty hunter had been upholding his father's legacy, not about making a person for himself. Out of all his aliit, he was the true clone of Jango Fett. He had copied his father and became what he swore he would never become: a faceless soldier among millions. He was a replacement and he had done it entirely of his own will. 

But, that was the opinion of an arrogant, traumatized child who had been nurtured by vengeance and not the man who had finally reached a peace. He thought he was so much better than the other clones when he was younger, but that couldn't be farther from the truth.

Those years of living job to job had tied him closer to his father and their heritage, but he could finally live for himself now and recognize what that path should be. It took years of being in a desert with only his thoughts, cold nights, and blazing days as company for him to realize this. It was only when he was at his lowest, scarred with his armor lost and too stubborn to go back with a destroyed reputation, that he reflected.

He was only another clone to be written off as KIA to those natborns, so it truly didn't matter. 

Losing his armor had been driving him for so long; regaining his father’s armor had been his sole motivation until he found Fennec dying and abandoned in the desert. She reminded Boba of himself. 

He had wanted help back when he had been in that position all those years ago, despite denying it at that moment. Fennec was an assassin and mercenary enslaved by those employing her as all those who chose that life were. 

Boba remembered how his father had been treated by the Kaminoans: a caged animal who was to be allowed out only when he played good for them. He didn't realize until he was older that they had threatened to take him away whenever his buir refused a task. 

This was among one of the many reasons why Boba had been uncomfortable with Fennec swearing her services to him after he had saved her life by replacing the interior of her lower abdomen with cybernetics. However, the company was appreciated. He didn't plan on abusing her help either, so his conscience could rest a bit easier. She was also a person who he could relay his ideas with and there was this one in particular that got the most attention.

Somewhere in the blur of time that was his isolation, he had allowed a fanciful thought to fester. He couldn't deny that he had been jealous of Princess Leia Organa for being the one to choke Jabba the Hutt to death. There had been a few occasions where he had glared at Jabba a bit too long through the shield of his helmet, thumbing his blaster and locating the nearest exit. 

For a plot he had been developing for quite some time, it was surprisingly easy to take over the crime syndicate. If it could still be called that. Bib Fortuna had effectively killed and left Jabba's legacy in shambles. 

Bib Fortuna, who had been left in charge for a reason Boba could fathom but didn't want to, had become too lax. He didn't expect anyone to try for power, so there was little fuss when it came to shoving his corpse off of Boba's new throne. 

He let the majority of the slaves go, but he found that a lot of the dancers had no place in the galaxy to return to so they continued to work under him. They were being paid, of course, and for some of them it was the first time in their lives they had seen a credit they were able to keep. Fortuna's taste was definitely younger than Jabba's. What he lacked in power, respect, and wealth, he made up for in warm bodies. 

He had Fennec start supervising the training of the girls. If they were to stay, they would need to be able to protect themselves and the new crime lord of Tatooine. Boba would need bodyguards after all. 

Sometimes Boba would stare at the dancers around Jabba, twirling and moving so beautifully despite the fear of being eaten by a rancor, for the wrong reasons. 

Jabba had been very verbal about how he sought out pleasures. He had made it clear that he was open to having any omega by his side and Jabba had heard stories of how attractive the clone body was. He had always meant to collect one, but he had never had the chance. 

How Jabba had figured out he was a clone was a mystery in and of itself, yet he was a little too preoccupied with the threat to think over that part. 

Boba understood what he was implying with those words: mess up your job and you will join the slaves. Jabba would never say it directly because Boba was too feared and respected, and most people didn't question what the dynamic he hid under his armor was. It was often assumed that he was null just like they had assumed for the other clones, even if they didn't know Boba was one. In reality, most of the clones were omegas like his buir. 

Like him. 

Being an omega had been easier to accept than being a clone at times, but that didn't mean it hadn't been difficult. Having a heat in the desert alone wasn't fun. He would have died if it hadn't been brought into a Tusken village. 

He thought the Sarlacc had sterilized him but apparently not according to the Tuskens. They were able to help heal and soothe some of his injuries as they were more educated on the world around them than anyone else. It also gave him a place to put Slave I safely. 

The Tuskens would be getting more protection and regard once he eradicated the power vacuum on Tatooine. The planet had little to no order, and this had become clear to Boba even with the few moments he had been able to observe the people on Tatooine. 

It was a steady process of asserting his dominance and making it clear that he was back for good. Working his way into dealing with the crime syndicates already established across the galaxy hadn't been pleasant, but he did know many of the crime lords already. 

It was when he was first establishing these relationships that the Mandalorian bounty hunter, or Din as he would offer after the night was over, had arrived at his doorstep. 

At the time they had first met, Boba had been annoyed at Din for keeping his armor from him. Afterward, he had been somewhat flattered that a person who had never met him was willing to protect his armor, the armor that had been passed down from his father, from any who wished to steal or defile it. 

Despite having ended their arrangement to secure the child from Moff Gideon, Boba had been open to aiding Din again. He had to admit that he liked Din far more than the other Mandalorians he had met. 

Even before Din had arrived, they had been in communication with each other. Boba didn't trust whatever banthashit Bo-Katan was trying to pull, so Boba took the kid under his wing. It was honestly stunning how completely oblivious Din was about everything, even Mandalorian culture and the Empire, but Boba tried his best to explain. 

Besides, with how reluctant Din was with being Mand'alor, he needed a guide. The council made up of representatives from the differing Clans was as headstrong as anticipated. Boba was the closest thing to a neutral party Din would ever get. Boba didn't wish for the Mand'alor to be some warmongering hypocrite who only desired power and not the well-being of their people.

Boba's guidance was not what Din was searching for this time. Instead, the bounty hunter was more concerned about locating his foundling. It had been a few months since he had last seen the little, green frog-eater, and there had been no contact from the Jedi that had taken Grogu. It was what Din had expected, but, now that it was his reality, he didn't much like it and was wondering if Boba would help him locate his kid. The neverending question of the whereabouts and conditions Grogu was in was bothering him. He did trust the Jedi, but the doubts were still there. 

It was in a worried rant Din delivered that Boba fully realized which Jedi had taken the child. He had his suspicions, but he didn't want to assume (and he kind of didn't want to acknowledge him). However, the owner of the X-wing Starfighter was undeniable and Din's description of him made it more so. A blonde, overly-theatrical man dressed in all black who had defeated the Dark Troopers with precision and ease was hard to deny. 

It wouldn't be difficult to find out where Luke Skywalker was residing with how far up his ass the New Republic was. Boba wondered how he was able to handle that amount of publicity and expectation. He was so revered; his reputation would be devastated if he took just one wrong step. 

Or if certain subject matters came to light. Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader did have strangely similar scents: a smoke that filled one's lungs until they could do nothing but cough out their breaths and pierce the walls of their throat with every inhale. An odor like that stained your memories. 

With that in mind, Boba promised to keep an ear out for where Skywalker had taken Din's son and that he would ensure that Din could at least visit the child. Having to explain the history of the galaxy from when the Clone Wars started to the present day was something Boba knew would probably happen, but he had foolishly hoped someone would actually explain everything to Din before he did. 

Stupid fucking Death Watch. 

Din didn't even know who Luke Skywalker was and that was the clearest indication of how isolated he had been from the outside world. He genuinely knew nothing about anything, and no one had thought it would be a good idea to sit him down to explain basic history to him. 

Except for Boba.

Maybe it was because he was stubborn enough to try. 

It was a bit after Boba had agreed to find Grogu that Din took off his helmet in front of him. The reveal wasn't unprompted or the first, but it had still taken Boba by surprise. He had taken off his own helmet a few minutes prior because he was so used to doing it around people he respected like Fennec or his bodyguards. The fact that Din took his helmet off in front of him, unlike before when he had just returned to the ship without one, was an immense display of trust. 

He was also very pleasant to the eyes.

Boba hadn't felt much attraction over his time being alive, but he could recognize it and he was never one to shy away from it. Din was a kind man and could hold his own in a fight; Boba's standards weren't that high. Boba may no longer be as physically appealing as he was in his youth, being as scarred as he was, but he believed he made up for it with confidence and aesthetic. 

His personality and company were spectacular. Who could possibly resist?

Apparently, Din could resist because Boba ended up flirting with him for hours and it never registered. They had moved from the more formal setting of where Boba took visitors in the throne room to his quarters which Fennec had rolled her eyes at but allowed nonetheless. 

Boba didn't think he was being subtle after that two-hour mark. He was releasing his scent without care and it reminded him of back when he was dating in his early twenties. That had been more a shit show than him talking with Din while slowly getting closer. Boba didn't feel shame anymore. He was too old for it. He would back off if Din wanted him to, but he would have to figure out that Boba was flirting first for that to happen. 

His scent had already coated his personal quarters before, but now the scent seeped out of the cracks and hung heavily in the air. It was a refreshing aroma: the smell of an ocean breeze with sand and salt blowing softly in your face. 

It had always been that gentle and light, yet there had been times where a summer storm or hurricane had run through the beaches of his scent and harshened the smell. Sometimes there was so much salt in the water a person could practically taste it on their lips when Boba entered the room, but that was before he went on a scent blocker. The majority of his bounty hunter career had been spent on that. 

Din didn't seem to mind the scent at all and was even going out of his way to enjoy the smell every few moments, closing his eyes to take it in. Maybe he didn't even realize it was coming from Boba. 

The older wouldn't be surprised if sex education was another thing that needed to be added to the list of subjects Din had never learned and Boba would have to teach him. Traditional Mandalorian views, which seemed to be what Din's upbringing had been influenced by, were less focussed on biology and more on capability. That was nice in other applications but not when someone wished to understand the basics of how their body or reproduction worked. 

However, he seemed to understand enough that he got considerably flustered by Boba inviting him to his next heat. Din was, to put frankly, terrible at minimizing facial expressions. His face and emotions were an open book which was a common side effect of wearing a helmet all the time. His eyes would avoid Boba's and his entire face would turn with his gaze which made it even more obvious. 

Boba thought it was cute. 

Boba couldn't help but drag him into his bed. It was nothing besides cuddling, but, with how blushy Din got as his hands rested on Boba's hips, it was practically sex. Boba would enjoy seeing where this would go. It had been so long since he had pursued any sort of romantic or sexual relationship beyond just flirting or a one-night stand. 

Boba didn't know he would be collecting mates at that point as fell asleep next to the beta, so he was in for a surprise.

* * *

It only took Boba a few days to find Luke Skywalker. He would've found him even earlier if there wasn't a little voice in his head that didn't wish to see the Jedi again. Yet, the thought of how Din relaxed as soon as the promise to find Grogu was made was enough to motivate Boba. Din deserved this.

There weren't many active Jedi Temples for obvious reasons, so it didn't take much deduction to figure out that Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 was the academy being run by the very Jedi he was looking for. Also, it only took one Holonet search to find out exactly where the man was, so Din not knowing his name was very detrimental to the process of finding Grogu. 

Did he know how to use the Holonet?

That was a question for a later date because Boba had located Luke Skywalker and was going to blackmail him into letting Din have Grogu back. Boba had proof of Skywalker’s parentage, and he wasn't planning on backing down. 

However, nothing would ever go as Boba expected and Fennec had told him he was being an idiot by going alone. Not her exact words but it had been implied (Fennec was left in charge while he was away so hopefully she wouldn't just take over Tatooine while he was gone. He wanted to be there for that.).

You see the problem wasn't that he got attacked or Luke swore Jedi vengeance on him for a thousand years, it was that his ex was there. 

Luke was pretty understanding about the whole situation because he hadn't known Din had no clue about anything or anyone. He had been curious over why Din hadn't visited Grogu yet, but it had never been his intention to permanently separate the two. Din could come to the Temple any time he wished and there were holidays where Grogu could go home. 

So Boba refrained from his blackmail for the time being. 

There was this understanding between the two that their past conflict had been a job and about survival for both of them, not malice. They had both mostly forgiven the other, but there was a bit of tension between Boba and Han when Luke brought his brother-in-law over. 

Han had a Force-sensitive son named Ben who was Luke's first student. That was  _ great _ . Boba liked to believe he had been able to come to terms with a lot of his past and calm himself down a bit over the years, but Han was a subject he wasn't able to get over no matter how hard he tried. 

Han and he had an informal relationship back when he was in the starting stages of his bounty hunter career, back when he was establishing himself as his father's legacy and growing into the armor. 

Looking at little Ben Organa had unleashed this primal rage that he had been ignoring for so long and it wasn't remotely the kid's fault. It was entirely Han's because there was nothing more numbing than the realization that this child could have had an older sibling. 

Han had gotten the child he so desperately wanted, despite leaving Boba to fend for himself and the pup he was carrying. That demalgolka had been so demolished when Boba miscarried like he hadn't been the one to tell Boba directly to his face that he would never want a child. 

Especially with someone like him. 

The statement insinuated a lot of things: his Mandalorian heritage; the fact that he was working for Jabba and trying to bring Han in; him being an omega; him being a clone; him being someone willing to work for the Empire; his main source of income being bounty hunting; or maybe it was that Han didn't like that he was someone so stubborn that he would work under extreme conditions while carrying a child. Boba didn't know which one was to be preferred, but it didn't matter because the argument had ended in them breaking up. 

Boba had felt like a failure after Han had left. It was one of the first times where he had experienced sympathy for the clones of his father. So many had lost a child in battle but had been forced to move on and hide their sorrow like the droids they were supposed to be. Acknowledging his vode was a slippery slope from there.

Therefore, Han walking into the Temple like he owed the place put a sour taste in Boba's mouth that reminded him of how Han's scent had changed in the last moments of their relationship. The thrilling look of fear on Han's face when he noticed Boba almost made up for all the shit he had put him through over the years. Han gasping and stuttering out words while he stared at Luke like he was crazy made up for the rest. It was soothing in a way because he was absolutely offended by Boba's presence. He wasn't that offended when he was fucking a baby into Boba, but times had changed. 

Despite that hiccup, Boba did have a nice time talking business and getting drunk with Luke over dinner. The child he had once met truly grew into a man. It was moments like these that Boba found it unfair that his aliit were modified to be taller, but he inherited his father's stature because his vode were less likely to experience the exhilaration of someone lowering themself to kiss you. 

Boba would have sex with his ex's brother-in-law and he would enjoy every second of it. Han Solo, that bastard, marrying someone like Leia Organa was a riot. The Princess of Alderaan, Luke's twin sister, had decided to marry Han of all people. Boba couldn't judge, for he had considered it once when he was young and stupid. Luke was better in many departments and Boba could say that confidently after getting plowed. 

He invited Luke to his next heat without thought. 

* * *

Boba was keeping in contact with both Luke and Din as time went on. Based on how Din thanked him over the comm, Din had successfully started visiting Grogu. The bounty hunter had even started counting down the days until Grogu could come back home during vacation. Boba didn't know what Din considered home exactly, but the kid would be alright wherever Din took him. It would be better than Din crying in his throne room between jobs. Fennec was getting tired of it. 

Boba didn't get concerned until Mashal Dune commed him and informed him that she had heard rumors of Din losing ownership of the Darksaber while Grogu was with him. Boba could comprehend how much Din didn't want to be Mand'alor and having Grogu around probably made him want to lose the rule even more, but he was genuinely one of the only competent people around. Din was keeping the teachings of his people and Boba in mind, and there was this humbleness and drive to him that made the Clans respect him. 

Once again, Boba had to leave Fennec in charge while he went to check that Din hadn't been usurped by someone like Bo-Katan...or Bo-Katan herself. He had to make sure Din hadn't gotten himself or Grogu hurt by that tyrant. Murdering children didn't seem below her.

It turned out his worrying was all for nothing because Din was completely fine and had given up the Darksaber willingly. There had been an actual duel, Din had a scar running along the side of his neck to prove that, so the rule had officially passed. 

There was an odd aura of relief and happiness when Din showed Boba his neck but there was nervousness as well. Presenting your neck to someone was risky in and of itself, but Din had been raised to never show his face to anyone. Boba wasn't one to judge scars, so there had to be...

There was also a mating mark that hadn't been there before right next to his new scar. 

Din finding a mate was shocking in many regards. How the beta found one with how oblivious he was to love was beyond Boba. But, what Boba found astonishing was the new Mand'alor. Din and Luke were slightly taller than Boba, but this alpha could probably step on him and he would have no complaints. 

It only took Boba witnessing how the alpha and Din gravitated towards each other for him to connect the dots. Din had mated with the Mand'alor, and Boba  _ needed _ to know how Bo-Katan and her followers had reacted to this whole situation. 

His name was Paz Vizsla which didn't make sense until Boba remembered that Pre Vizsla had been a foundling. They looked nothing alike: Pre had been like a pale stick and Paz carried a more healthy hue to him along with actual muscle mass. Paz was blood to Clan Vizsla and rightfully growing into his inheritance, despite not understanding the weight his name carried. He was meant to rule; there was a confidence he held himself with and a regal quality to how he acted. If Din garnered respect, Paz would bring loyalty. 

Paz took off his helmet for a few moments during the time Boba had visited, mostly for Grogu, and Boba would admit it took a lot of self-control to look away. His eyes were like a black pool that whispered the desires and sins of Mandalorians who had long passed: they contained a soul much older than the body they were held in. 

As anticipated, Bo-Katan had been wonderfully pissed, but she couldn't do anything unless she wanted to divide her people again. A lot more people had supported Paz's rule than anyone,  _ Bo-Katan _ , could have predicted. She had mumbled something about being outdone again by House Vizsla when Boba asked, having to restrain herself from attacking him when he laughed at her expense. 

Paz had been a new addition to the group of Mandalorians they were gathering. Din had initially gone off with Bo-Katan and her followers to find their people and unite them under the Mand'alor. They had found Paz in an abandoned Imperial base which he had gone into with only the intention of finding supplies, killing any remaining residents, and detonating the base as he left. He had been hitting a lot of bases during his travels through the galaxy along with another Mandalorian that Din and he referred to as the Armorer (or buir as Boba would learn later). 

The Armorer was getting more say in how Paz ruled than Bo-Katan and watching Kryze be forced to acknowledge that someone was her superior made Boba's day. She was gritting her teeth the entire time she had to listen and follow any of the "lesser Mandalorian" words. There was even some mild fury in her eyes when Paz had allowed Grogu to sit on his shoulders with a little helmet on his head that the Armorer had made specifically for her bu'ad.

Paz and Din getting together had been another kick to her face. The two of them had been on and off for years from what Boba could deduce from the little they spoke. Something to do with Din's affiliation with the Empire had broken them up the last time which Boba could relate to. 

Din believed Paz had been killed during a skirmish on Nevarro, so he was happily surprised to find out Paz was alive. Upon reuniting, the two had started dating again. They had gotten married as soon as they could with the Armorer officiating because they couldn't wait for death to take them first. 

Boba had witnessed this same circumstance happen for many of his vode, so he could understand more than they imagined. 

Maybe Din wasn't oblivious to flirting. He was just oblivious to flirting that didn't come from Paz. Boba could've been a little too forthcoming with his attempts to seduce Din before and he regretted it for about a second. 

Then Din brought up to Paz how Boba had helped him get Grogu back. Clearly a conversation they had earlier, but it shook Boba to his core when Paz asked if the invitation to the heat could be extended to him as well. 

Who he was to deny the request?

* * *

Boba was enough of a gentleman to inform Luke that there would be more company during his heat than initially planned, but the Jedi seemed to take it well. Boba hadn't spent his heat with actual people since he had broken up with Han, so he was looking forward to it. 

Three partners were all he thought he was going to have until he had gone to meet with one of the crime lords on Coruscant. After their discussion, which had been quite informative after that alpha got his pretty, little brain splattered on the wall, Boba had gone to get a drink. He had ended up in the area where 79's used to be and, to his surprise, it was still there. When he was younger, he wouldn't have been allowed in and there had been no desire to even try, but he was now curious. 

It had been replaced by another bar last Boba had seen, yet it seemed to have been bought and was being run by clones that were freed from the Empire. It felt weird going in, but he kept his hood up and his armor covered to the best of his ability. The bar felt familiar and like home as he blended into the crowd, despite how he hid from the view of others. He hadn't seen a vod outside of his reflection since before the Empire fell. 

Sitting down at the bar had been his first mistake because he instantly made eye contact with the bartender who was not a droid as he had hoped. A beautiful omega stood in front of him with a spit curl in his brown hair that was beginning to speckle with gray. Even with the obvious signs of aging, he looked exactly like Boba remembered he had when Boba left him to die on that venator. 

Jax recognized him as well even with how much he had changed, but it hadn't been as joyful and bittersweet as Boba's recollection.

If it hadn't been for the fact he was working and there were other people around them, Jax would've hopped over the counter and beat the shit out of Boba. He would've been justified in doing that in Boba's opinion. Instead, Jax glared and tried to ignore him. 

The task was hard with how often Jax peeked over his shoulder at Boba, huffing and rolling his eyes the longer Boba stayed. The other customers were noticing the tension, glancing at Boba as if trying to tell what was so special about him. He was only another clone to them.

_ Natborns _ . 

It only took a few minutes of their whispers dancing around the edges of Jax's hearing for him to ask Boba what the hell he thought he was doing there. 

Saying he was there for a drink made Jax sneer.

All formality and care for bystanders were thrown out the window as Jax unleashed years of anger on Boba. He was beyond furious. This was a raw response to being trapped in his body for most of his life and knowing that someone could have helped but didn't care enough to. This was a response to trusting someone but learning they were only using you for petty revenge that had resulted in needless death. 

Boba had watched as Commander Ponds died for nothing. Boba had allowed his aliit to rot in the Empire. He did nothing as their humanity was stripped from them. Boba worked willingly for the Empire while knowing damn well that millions had no choice. He had lied to Jax and Jax had cared about him because he had been a foolish kid. 

He had been a child when he lost the right to his mind along with his body. He had blood on his hands that he would never be able to wash away.

Jax had fallen into the clone dialect of Mando'a as he yelled at Boba that was gibberish to most Mandalorians, angry tears brimming. The words stung more than the scars along his body. The customers nearest to them had left in a rush, but Boba was glued to his seat.

As an adult, he had finally realized the clones of his buir were sentient and that they deserved more than the fate they were given. It was as an adult that he had realized he had his first crush on the young clone who had said "Lucky" so enthusiastically and made him blush like no other. He thought it was nerves about getting caught, but he was glad he had been wrong. 

Jax deserved to be heard and he would listen no matter how long it took. There was even a little glimmer in his eyes, slight red in his cheeks from both exasperation and embarrassment, when Boba responded in the dialect of their people. Maybe there would be some hope for them.

The rest of the night was calmer with Jax and Boba catching up. Jax refused to drop calling him Lucky, but Boba found himself not minding. Asking Jax if he would like to come to his next heat seemed as natural as breathing at that point. 

* * *

Four people arrived at Tatooine around the same time, despite setting off from different parts of the galaxy. Boba had commed them at set intervals so this would happen because he could sense that his heat was finally arriving. He had about two every year and his schedule was as precise as it would ever be. 

Having another omega, two betas, and an alpha join him during his heat was an experience. He only had sex with Luke before so he didn't know what to expect, but he never should've doubted them for a second. Even with all of the times they were preoccupied with pleasuring Boba, they did discuss the possibility of mating. In-Heat Boba was completely for the idea, exposing his neck at any opportunity, but his partners were waiting until he was out of heat for the decision. 

Fennec did sigh in exasperation when the five of them had come out of Boba's quarters with a new claiming mark on each of their necks. Boba had four for each of his mates while the others had only received his bite. After an initial comment, Fennec didn't bring it up again until the next heat. 

When it was all said and done, Jax was the one to stay by his side on Tatooine while Paz and Din went back to their growing colony and Luke went back to his academy. They were all in contact with each other and would come to visit Boba when the time presented itself, but it was during Boba's heat that all five of them were most likely to be together. The four mates were okay with sharing. 

They were becoming more of a unit as of late because of a new development.

This was the reason Boba was readjusting his armor. There was now another situation where he would allow himself to take it off. 

Luke had sensed it before him even if his instincts had been telling him to take it easier. He had conceived a child with Luke and Luke had decided that breaking into Jabba's Old Palace was the best way to give him the news. 

The desire to have a child had been revitalized when he had helped Fennec and seen Din with Grogu (Grogu considered him Ba'vodu Boba, but his buire were Paz and Din.). He never thought he would be given the chance after losing his first. 

So, he was stripping off his armor from his torso in order for it to properly cover his swollen belly. Boba would have to keep doing this regularly, but he couldn't just go sans armor. He was a crime lord and he couldn't exactly stop appearing. It would be a sign of weakness that he couldn't spare at the beginning of his career. 

Adjusting his armor would have to do. Luke preferred him not being in the line of fire, but Paz, Din, and Jaz felt he could handle it. Beskar would protect the baby and their mate. Boba had seen aliit go to war with a baby in their belly and loss in their eyes. If they could do it, he could as well. 

If anyone noticed the bump, they would probably think the power and wealth had gone to his gut as it did to many before him. No one knew that Boba was an omega besides a select few, so the thought of the crime lord of Tatooine being pregnant was about as foreign as rain. 

Boba already loved his daughter more than anything. He wondered if the feeling filling him when he ran his hand along the curve of his stomach had been how his father had felt when he first held him. He hoped his buir would have loved his bu'ad, despite them being a child of a Jedi. 

He wished his buir had been there to see his grandchild grow up. It would've been nice to be given advice or see him smile one last time. He had never met his father's family, but there had always been a wish to as his father told him stories of them. 

His ba'vodu, Arla.

His ba'buir, Jaster. 

Boba was sure they had died before he was decanted, so he hoped his father had found them in the Manda along with his lost child. There was this sense that his father held no pride in what he was doing and that the only thing he cared for was Boba. It was a job and nothing else, but sometimes it felt like he was being forced into the position the Kaminoans thought best fit him. Boba wondered what it would have been like if his father had carried him. 

If there hadn't been a war or clones. 

If they had been allowed to be a family.

But, if that were true, he wouldn't have the life he currently had and he didn't want what he had earned to disappear. 

It took him over forty years to get to this point and he didn't want to squander it. The age wasn't that old in comparison to his estimated lifespan, but he wasn't nearly as spry as he was in his twenties. This wouldn't be considered the prime time to have a child, but Boba could tell he would be carrying a few more batches after this. Paz needed an heir, Jax needed a legacy outside of slavery, and Grogu wanted siblings and cousins. 

It was with these thoughts surrounding his mind that Boba finally relaxed as he cupped his hands on his bump. He didn't even tense up when another person's hands intertwined with his over their child, chin resting on his shoulder. Boba recognized the scent: a tinge of smoke from a flowery candle that reflected the aromas of his partner's parents. 

"She's strong," the voice murmured as lips pressed against his neck, the pup in his belly kicking at the intruder which caused them to smirk. 

"Dramatic as always, ner jetii," Boba hummed before wondering aloud, "Who let you in?"

"Jax. I'm just glad Selaah didn't try and murder me this time." 

Selaah was one of the younger bodyguards. A light blue Twi'lek who had been bought along with her mothers by Bib Fortuna. She was among the few teenagers that had stayed back to become part of Boba's crime syndicate. 

"You surprised her by showing up out of nowhere. She thought the New Republic was finally shutting us down." Boba chuckled at the memory of finding the two of them in the hallway leading to his quarters. Selaah had been pressing a vibroblade against Luke's throat while the Jedi only stared all wide-eyed and Boba had honestly been impressed. That was the visit where Luke told Boba about the baby, and there couldn't have been a better reveal. 

Luke was known for showing up unannounced at this point, but Selaah had been so flustered when she learned she had been trying to kill Boba's mate. It got even worse when she realized he was Luke Skywalker, but her mothers had been as amused and proud as Boba. 

"How's the school going?"

"Grogu is a lot like Master Yoda," Luke hid his face into Boba's shoulder as he spoke, his words mumbling and becoming gibberish.

"Likes to ride on your back and hits you with sticks?" Boba joked. Fennec loved hearing about the mischief Grog'ika got up to. 

"No," Luke's answer was defensive and blunt, but Boba could hear the gears whirring as he considered. "Well, yes. But, he's incredibly mischievous in general."

Boba remembered how he thought of Master Yoda as a child and Luke's description of a small, crazy yet kind man did not match up with the monster he had imagined. He had been heartless, cruel, and strict in Boba's mind. This was the exact image the Empire had painted of the Jedi during their genocide and the one his father had created in his recollections of the war between the Mandalorians and Jedi.

"What happened? If it's Ben again..."

Grogu had a lot of mixed feelings for Ben apparently from what Din and Paz had told him. Grogu stole his food and bit him all the time, but Din said that was how he showed affection. It reminded Boba of cadets to be honest. 

"It's not Ben actually. I'm just worried about the kid. What if I'm not running the Temple right?" There was a defeated nature to his tone. Luke had been questioning himself more ever since Din led him to Ahsoka Tano for guidance. Meeting and talking to an old padawan of the past Order had sowed some doubt. 

"Knowing you? Everything will work out," Boba squeezed the hands against his belly with reassurance. The universe did seem to like working in Luke's favor. This luck was the only way Boba could justify one of the most powerful crime lords being mated with the face of the New Republic and the Mand'alor.

Feeling Luke's breath hitch at his words sent a tingle down his spine that intensified when Luke whispered against his mating mark, "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum." Jax had promised to teach Luke Mando'a and the lessons were paying off by surprising Boba. 

"Ner riduur. Ner be'ad buir," he pressed himself back into Luke as he exhaled those words. He wouldn't have ever imagined this life, but it was the one he wanted.

Luke helped him shed the cloth on his torso that protected his body against the cold and rough armor, setting it on top of the beskar'gam Boba had neatly stacked next to his bed. They fell into the cushion of said bed, molding into the form of the other. 

Luke settled a palm on Boba's cheek which he leaned into as their foreheads met. The other hand had landed on top of Boba's middle. Neither wished for the contact to stop as they absorbed the presence of the other and their child. They ignored every sense but touch. Even then, the cool of sheets and the give of the mattress was nothing compared to the heat radiating from their lover. 

It had been a few months since he had last seen Luke and a lot had changed. Luke was planning on staying until the pup was born and a little while after. Another Jedi was watching the Temple, someone named Bridger, from what Boba had heard. Luke didn't want to miss the birth of his child and it was ironic that another Skywalker would come to be on Tatooine. 

Little Jhia would be a Fett in name and a Skywalker in spirit. The galaxy didn't deserve another Skywalker with how much trouble that whole lineage caused, but Boba didn't mind adding to it in a way. 

Especially when Luke began gently kissing his shoulder as he fell asleep. 

As the last hints of lucidity drained from him, Boba peeked over Luke's form at the armor he had set on the floor near their bed and he hoped his father would have been proud.

Or, at least, happy for him.


End file.
